


Surprises

by ambie_sue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, Smutt, Wings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 09:16:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11158851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambie_sue/pseuds/ambie_sue
Summary: The apocalypse was just prevented again and Sam and Dean go home to spend time with family. When something interrupts the family's barbeque. Dean discovers something new to his body that wasn't there before. Problem is Dean isn't the only one to notice or sense it. Everyone gets a feathery surprise.





	1. Lucifer

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't the first book I have written but it is the first supernatural book I'm writing.  
> I couldn't decide on a cover so I thought why not put both.
> 
> =More notes at end=

 

- _ **Day After the Second Almost Apocalypse**_ -

 

     "Dean are you sure you're alright?" Sam asked for the hundredth time that day. Dean just gave an annoyed sigh and a roll of his eyes.

     "I'm fine Sammy. Okay yes Lucifer jolted the living shit out of my ass but I'm perfectly fine." Dean said trying to calm his little brother but only made it worse from the look he seen Sam make.

     "Dean you were asleep for almost an entire day, and may I remind you Lucifer is an archangel!" Sam put his hand to his brothers forehead trying to feel for something off through body heat. "Oh and by the way your freaking burning up."

     "Well it's a well known fact that I'm pretty damn hot." Dean said with a smirk only for it to fall with a deep sigh. "I thought I was the older sibling in this family." He mumbled suddenly not feeling to hot. Dean ran to bathroom and slammed the door in Sam's face getting ready to empty his lunch into the porcelain bowl.

     "Dean!? Dean what's going on!?" Sam yelled through the door, jiggling the locked door handle. "Dean open the damn door!" Dean's heaving grew louder through the door. Sam knew his brother so he knew Dean was going to try and act like it was something natural to be hurling after getting zapped by a bad ass archangel not even 24 hours earlier. Sam stopped banging on the bathroom door and started pacing the hotel room they were currently staying at until they reach the bunker. Trying to think of a way how to help his brother even though he thinks nothing is wrong. Sam stopped pacing and sat on the bed putting his elbows to his knees and folded his hands in a silent prayer. "Cas if you can hear me Dean is in trouble and I don't know what to do, he got hit with something by Lucife-" Sam jolted up straight when he heard the tell tale sign of feathers moving. Looking up at Cas just as the heaving stopped. Whipping his face to the bathroom door just as fast. "Dean?" He said in concern only to be met with silence. "Dean!?" He yelled as he ran to the door about to kick it down just as Dean opened it. Only then could he hear the flush of the toilet. Dean looked up at his brother then to Cas with a groan.

     "I told you I was fine Sam! It's just food poisoning!" Dean said throwing his hands in the air in frustration. "Why'd you call Cas?" Looking to Cas he raised his hands as He stepped into his beloved personal space. "Cas, I'm fine I swear." Cas' hand rose up to Dean's forehead as his eyes went unfocused. Dean sucked in a deep breath as his eyes rolled back into his head. He yanked himself away from the angel wide eyed with heavy breathing. "Do not  and I mean do not ever do ever again." Dean looked as though he was close to tears. Sam could visually see him shaking from where he was standing. Cas tried to take a step towards the man but Dean flinched back in fear.

     "Dean is quite right there's nothing wrong with his system that I can see." Cas said turning towards Sam but still looking curiously at Dean. Not even a second later Cas Vanished from there line of vision. Dean sat at the head of the bed with his knees to his chest. Still shaking like leaves in the wind. Sam wanted to ask his brother what happened but he didn't want to frighten him even more.

     "Dean..." Taking slow steps towards his big brother being cautious of him. Nothing turns out good when Dean is scared and in a confined space. There's nothing more dangerous. "You ready to go home?" Dean looked up at his brother like a scared cat and nodded his head frantically. The bunker was the only place they felt safe anymore. Since Bobby died. Slowly sliding off the bed he visually calmed down the tiniest bit and grabbed his belongings and went for the door with the Impala keys in his jeans pocket. "Okay let's go..." Sam said walking to the door with only the room key in hand, since he already put his things in the trunk. "I'll be right back. I- I gotta return the room key." Dean only replied with a slight nod of his head. he looked pale. Too pale. He was thinking hard about something to the point he almost ran into Baby in the process. Sam turned slowly and walked to the check out office. The younger woman at the desk looked up at the sound of the bell ringing.

     "Checking in or out?" Sam smiled at the bright blush that showed on the girls cheeks.

     "Out." He said politely handing the room key to her shaking hands.

     "Th-thank you." She stuttered back. Sam gave her a small smile and a nod before turning to leave. Dean had his eyes closed and his hands on the steering wheel when Sam returned to the car. He got worried when he opened the door and the sound didn't startle his brother into opening his eyes like usual.

     "Dean?" Sam said lowly to his brother. Only for himself to be startled beyond belief when his brother opened his eyes. To see Dean's eyes were glowing a bright blue. The same blue Cas' eyes changed to when he was about to smite someone. Sam lurched back in his chair and stared at his brother in disbelief. "No no no no no. Dean?" Dean's eyes closed and he shook his head and rubbed his eyes. When he opened his eyes again they were back to the bright grasshopper green. "What the hell was that?" Sam asked angrily.

     "What do you mean what the hell was that! You got in the car and started screaming no. For no reason at all. Are you okay Sammy?" Dean said with truth in his words. Sammy was yelling? That didn't really happen? "Let's just go home Sammy okay.."


	2. Tiny Tingles

 

 _-_-_-_*_-_-_-_

     Sam and Dean made their way home in an awkward silence. Sam's still concerned and confused. He still didn't know if he was seeing things, but he was completely sure he saw Dean's eye's glowing no matter how many times Dean told him otherwise.

     "Sam get that look off your face, your probably just exhausted." Dean said as they drove down the highway. Sam knew his brother was as serious as he could be, when he didn't call him Sammy. "Just take a small nap we're almost there." His brother said to him.

     "Alright, just wake me up when we get to the bunker." Dean answered with a nod and kept his eyes on the road. As Sam quickly fell asleep Dean tried not to let a loud groan come out as the burning itch that has been zipping through out his body get ten times worse. He didn't want to worry his brother but he started to see the burning glow of his emerald eyes in the rear view mirror of the impala. Sam will start complaining if he knew what was going on. He always worried about Dean no matter what was happening.

     As he started pulling into the very long driveway Dean woke Sam with a smack to his arm.

     "Dude what the hell!?" Sam said rubbing his eyes with a yawn.

     "Rise and shine Sammy, We're back." Dean said with as much humor as he could muster with the burning sensation coursing through his body. He didn't know what was going on but he sure as hell wasn't going to involve anybody else into his own damn problems.

     Walking into the bunker they could hear their family bickering away. John and Mary sat back with their lunches in front of them watching the rest start to argue back and forth. Ben was chomping down on his sandwich as Lisa and Jess were arguing against Jo and Ellen about having children after marriage or at least save having babies for marriage seeing as Dean knew for a fact that Jo wasn't a virgin. And her mother had her in wedlock. Difference was Lisa had Ben with Dean and they aren't married. And Jess and Sam aren't married and she's 8 months pregnant with Sam's little girls.

     "Why wouldn't you want to be a mother first that way you know if he's father material before hand." Lisa said with Jessica's 'Mhmm' along with it.

     "Hey what's that supposed to mean!?" Sam and Dean said at the same time, and making everyone jump in fright not having seen or heard them come in.

     "Oh hey honey your back. Already." Lisa says with a small smile.

     "Nu-huh don't hey honey me. Bedroom now! We are gonna talk about what you just said." Dean said stomping off toward their room. Lisa basically ran after him with a smirk on her face. And everyone knew why including Ben as there was a particularly very disgusted look on his face. He may still be young but in this family nothing was kept a secret. If only he knew. 

"When did you boys get back?" John asked turning to Sam. Mary smiled at the sight of her youngest son. "Why am I asking when you got back come give me and your Mama a hug." John got up slowly and drew his arms around his shocked son. 

     "Um... Okay. Who are you and what have you done with my father?" Sam said shooting a questionable glance to his mother, who was only smiling happily. John chuckled and released Sam. 

     "So why don't you tell us how everything went. Did  everything go according to plan?" John asked sitting next to his loving wife.

     "Actually no. Everything did not go as planned." Everyone grew silent as Sam confessed his concern. "I think Ben should go in the other room." Looking up at his nephew Sam waited til he was gone to speak about what happened a few nights ago. "Something happened when we fought Lucifer this time." Everyone's faces grew grim waiting for an explanation.

     "What do you mean something happened?" Mary said standing from her chair. "Are you boys alright?"

     "I'm perfectly fine but Dean is a completely different story." Sam said helping his mother sit back down before sitting himself. "When we fought Lucifer Dean got with some kind of force." John was listening but looked as if he was somewhere else. "He didn't wake up after that for almost 17 hours. And after that he got sick so I called Cas." Sam sighed but continued. "He said Dean was in complete health, no sign of anything wrong. Which is impossible because just a year ago remember how that ghost hurt him badly and he's been having problems with his heart since, it's not there anymore." 

     "But isn't that good?" Jess asked.

     "Yes but have you ever heard of an angel healing a hunter who was trying to cause harm to him. Let alone Lucifer." John said coming back to reality. "What else?"

     "When we were getting ready to leave his eyes started to glow a bright blue." Sam said right before a high pitched scream came from Dean's room. "Cas!" Everyone started running towards Dean's room.

     Lisa was in the corner covering herself with a sheet and Dean was on the bed seizing eyes wide open and glowing.

     "He said he felt tiny tingles on his face and back so I was checking his back when this started happening." Lisa said staring at Dean in fear.

     Cas appeared next to Dean and stared in shock when Dean's body started to glow white. "Close your eyes now!" He yelled to everyone as an explosion of light went through the room and hallway pushing everyone back forcefully.

     Once the light was gone everyone watched as Cas tried waking a limp Dean.

     "Dean?" Cas said in worry. For he had grown close to the sarcastic hunter. Really Close. Cas put his hand to the man's head ignoring the man's scared family and focused his feelings to the comatose human. Without him knowing the angel let out a soft cry at the feeling of Dean's far to cold skin.

     "What Cas?" Sam asked sadly. Castiel let his fingers slide to the side of the hunter's neck with a slight feeling of confused hope, only for something inside of him to shatter into a million pieces. Cas looked up to Sam and didn't have to say a word. Everyone could tell by the look on the angel's face what had just happened. Ben came into the room to see what all the commotion was about and seen the sad looks on everyone's faces.

     "Why do all look like someone just died?" Ben asked not knowing to look at the bed where hi father lay completely silent. Mary as tears stream down her face smiled brokenly at her grandson as he realized that someone had truly died. Slowly Ben turned to his father and seen Cas looking so hurt towards Dean's pale freckle covered face. 

     "Dad?" Said the young boy as he crawled into the bed next to his limp father. "Dad wake up it's not funny anymore!" Ben yelled as tears gently ran down his face. "Daddy come on wake up." His voice breaking with every word he spoke. Lisa sat behind her son and wrapped her arms around him. Together they broke down confused as to how this happened. 

     "I told you there was no way Lucifer healed his heart." John said angrily as he left the room leaving the angel more confused. Then he remembered that Dean had had a heart murmur for the past year causing the hunter to have bad heart problems. Castiel couldn't understand why he had missed that days ago. An aching feeling began to grow as he realized what Lucifer had done.

     "He's not completely dead." Cas whispered to himself, though everyone heard his words clearly. 

     "What did you say Cas?" Sam asked thinking he didn't hear the angel correctly or the angel was losing it.

     "Your father was right Lucifer didn't heal Dean's heart. Dean did that himself." Cas said.

     "What do you mean Cas? How could Dean heal himself, he's human." Sam said as he walked more into the room. John came back from the hallway to hear the rest of the conversation. Everyone was watching and listening to the exchange intently.

     "Because Dean isn't human anymore. That's what Lucifer did." Cas said as Sam's eyes grew wide as the realization hit him.

     "Lucifer turned him into what exactly?" John asked joining in on the conversation. Fearing the answer.

     "Into an angel." Dean's voice startled everyone except Cas. "He turned me into an angel. The one thing he knew only one being would support. Because he knew all of you wouldn't." Everyone looked at Dean who had his eyes closed but was sitting up. Dean slowly opened his eyes and looked to Cas with matching glowing eyes and said, "Isn't that Cas." 

     Cas nodded his head and replied in a way that made everyone fear Dean in a new way. "He turned you into an Archangel." 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short. Just needed somewhere to start. The next chapters will be longer I promise!


End file.
